


Art: Metamorphosis

by mekare



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ink, Inktober 2018, Pastels, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Traditional Media, Watercolors, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: It's Thirteen in all her glory! I am so glad today's prompt gave me the perfect opportunity to try drawing her for the first time. (for drawesome's Inktober prompt: metamorphosis)





	Art: Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> True to the spirit of the show I used a mess of mixed media in this: ink pens, gel pen, oil pastel pens and watercolours. It wasn't intentional, I just kept adding stuff.


End file.
